


leather and lace

by Jade_exe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angels vs. Demons, Changkyun has the best ass, HW and CK are Victoria's angels, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Lim Changkyun | I.M, Victoria's Secret AU, Workplace Sex, dat ass saved the fashion industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_exe/pseuds/Jade_exe
Summary: Who could have ever imagined Changkyun looked so good in thin velvet underwear and angel wings?Hyungwon could have, but seeing the real thing is always better than imagining it.





	leather and lace

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new kink i'm sorry mom

 

Someone once said God is a woman.

They had probably never seen him, then.

 

Balancing his steps along with the music’s tempo, his hips swing side to side rhythmically and his arms follow the movement. The huge wings on his back shift gracefully left and right, their long black feathers make him look even taller. The sheer silky train draping on his right leg tickles the back of his knee so teasingly he almost feels like purring. He bites his lower lip, his eyes locked on the camera, recalling how gorgeous he looks in those black boxers with golden foil small dots. The seductive softness of the feathers is heavily contrasted by the tall leather belt secured to his slim waist and keeping the side-train in place. The coldness of the metal golden loop on his chest makes him shiver. Or is it because of the tightness of the three leather belts starting from the loop and fastening around his chest and above his left shoulder?

The thought of his chest being completely exposed, harness and belt aside, doesn’t unsettle him at all. Instead, it makes him feel so confident that, when he reaches the front part of the runway, he slowly runs his slender fingers through his silver hair, which is deeply contrasting with the dark colors of his garments. Then, that same hand proceeds dangerously lower, until his index finger hooks the black Swarovski choker tied around his neck. With a bright, yet subtly sexy smile, he turns on his heels and proceeds with the second half of the catwalk, heading backstage once again.

As he’s walking towards the end of the runway, his eyes inevitably land on his favorite co-worker, coming on stage just now.

_Damn, he’s gorgeous._

Is all Hyungwon can think of, while his gaze remains helplessly bound onto Changkyun’s heavenly body.

Literally heavenly.

This section’s theme is angels and demons and, oh lord, if the stylists didn’t make the best choice deciding to cover Changkyun in white lace and gold chains.

His classy white shoes come with a generous platform since his height is quite lacking. But his lean legs are worth his whole career as a model and they couldn’t be wasted just because the boy is slightly short. Not to talk about his ass, hand sculpted by the gods themselves— it is now adorned by velvet white boxers, which are leaving the smallest slice of his cheeks on display. His chest is mildly more covered than Hyungwon’s, but not less teasing. Changkyun’s subtle muscle lines are enhanced by golden chains dangling tastefully, following the pace of the younger’s measured steps. A white cropped jacket covers a good part of his upper chest, but it’s no big deal since the top layer of white lace is nevertheless a magnificent sight. And who cares about his pectorals when you can fully enjoy the view of his perfect legs and butt?

Changkyun truly looks like an angel in those classically arched fluffy wings, a little too big for his size maybe, but he still manages to pull them off fiercely.

Everything about him is angelic, except for his face. His predatory expression is everything but pure and chaste as an angel should be. Those sharp eyes are capable of making you feel completely exposed in front of him, regardless of the amount of clothing you’re wearing. Hyungwon knows this way too well.

The first thing he does when he finally reaches the backstage is taking off his wings.

The second is sitting on his chair waiting for Changkyun to be finished as well.

 

“Sup, shortie” it’s Hyungwon’s way of greeting Changkyun when the latter comes down the few steps separating the runway from the backstage and takes off his wings, too.

“Hey, noodle” Changkyun teases back, purposely turning with his back towards Hyungwon, as he fumbles with his things spread all over his personal chair.

“Really, Kyun?” Hyungwon calls him out, not bothering to hide the smirk curving his lips upwards while his eyes roam eagerly from the other’s hips to his calves.

“What?” the shorter fakes innocence, his voice honeyed and deeper than usual. He knows which buttons he needs to press to make Hyungwon snap. The taller is reluctant to admit it, but Changkyun’s voice always manages to make him feel horny, especially when used in the right ways, making the right sounds…

The silver-haired model closes his eyes and shakes his head violently, trying to get rid of those inappropriate thoughts about his co-worker. But when he opens his eyes once again Changkyun is still there, bent over his chair almost 90 degrees, his tight velvet underwear now showing definitely more than it did on the runway.

Hyungwon tried to stop. He tried to hold back. But Changkyun didn’t, so it’s not his fault anymore at this point. The younger should learn to take responsibility for his actions.

The taller stands up and, doing so, the silky train brushes his thigh in a way that almost makes him sigh of pleasure. His clothes are definitely not helping to calm down his sex drive.

He only needs to take a step to get comfortably close to Changkyun. He’s so sneaky and silent that the younger probably doesn’t even notice the dangerous presence behind him.

He jolts as Hyungwon’s cold fingers connect with the smooth skin of his thigh. But simply touching Changkyun’s flawless leg is far from enough to Hyungwon’s taste. His fingers start slowly running up, brushing Changkyun’s skin so softly that the touch makes the shorter shiver violently. Changkyun sighs sharply as he gets back to standing straight. Bent forwards or not, Hyungwon doesn’t care; he presses his whole hand on Changkyun’s asscheek and the lower hem oh the velvet boxers runs up a little under the fiction Hyungwon’s hand provides. The taller then slides his other hand under Changkyun’s lacy jacket, reaching for his nipple, already hardened because of the contact with the cold chains and the jacket’s inner lining.

Hyungwon mentally thanks the gods for having made Changkyun shorter than him. He’ll always cherish how easily he can bend over and kiss his neck, even when he’s standing behind him, just as he is now. When Hyungwon’s warm lips connect with the skin behind Changkyun’s ear, the latter tilts his head back while biting his lips, leaning into the delightful touch and silently asking for more. However, not quite satisfied with Changkyun’s reactions so far, Hyungwon kisses him again lower, then lower again and, when he reaches the base of Changkyun’s neck, he bites him, causing the younger to moan quietly. That’s exactly what he was waiting for.

Changkyun suddenly turns around, not bothering to cover the half boner that his pretty white boxers don’t help to conceal. He harshly grabs Hyungwon’s thin wrist, then he starts taking big steps towards a plain grey door he’s noticed it has stayed unused from the pre-show up to now, so he guesses no one will need it anytime soon.

He gets inside and uses the glow coming from the outside to spot the light switch. Hyungwon very gladly notices there’s a key in the lock, so he promptly shuts the door behind them and makes sure to lock it three times.

He doesn’t even give himself the time to inspect the surroundings-- he immediately dives for Changkyun’s lips, kissing him eagerly as his hands slide down, aiming at his flawless butt. Before letting their tongues meet each other, Hyungwon parts from Changkyun for a second and when he opens his eyes he’s greeted by the sight of the younger’s flushed cheeks and his smoky eyes begging him to get to the point and to do it fast.

“You feel so good in these” Hyungwon states, hinting at the velvet white lingerie under his palms.

“I bet you’d feel even better without this itchy jacket” the taller continues, and Changkyun doesn’t need to hear it twice before his hands hurriedly start getting rid of the excess clothing.

“Good boy” Hyungwon smirks, satisfied by Changkyun’s obedience. He can pull off the tough bad boy look damn well, but little do people know about how compliant he is when it’s Hyungwon the one dealing with him.

While Hyungwon gets back to giving Changkyun’s lips the attention they deserve, the younger’s hands reach for Hyungwon’s back, pulling their bodies closer and grinding his hips against Hyungwon’s already hardened cock. His fingers coincidentally find the knot keeping together Hyungwon’s leather belt and his side-train. Whoopsie, Changkyun pinches the leather tie and he only needs one smooth movement to let everything drop to the floor, leaving the taller with nothing but the black underwear, the shiny choker and the straps tied to his chest.

He would like to enjoy the show, but Hyungwon doesn’t grant him the possibility to separate their lips, as he expertly slides his tongue in Changkyun’s mouth while brushing their clothed erections together, catching him off-guard. Hyungwon starts pushing him backwards until Changkyun’s lower back collides with something resembling some rectangular piece of furniture. He was about to let his hands travel behind his back to check the surroundings, but suddenly Hyungwon’s fingers move away from his butt and, without further notice, they start stroking his boner with the velvety thin fabric still in the way. Changkyun thought he knew Hyungwon’s methods by now, but the taller always manages to surprise him some way, causing him to moan softly in his mouth. That’s when Hyungwon decides he’s had enough of teasing and messing around.

“I’ll be good and do you a favor today. But you’ll have to pay me back later. Okay, baby boy?” Hyungwon breaths on Changkyun’s lips, parting from his mouth just enough to be able to talk.

Changkyun nods energetically, his cheeks becoming possibly more flustered at the pet name he knows Hyungwon likes so much. And, frankly, he does too.

The older smirks in approval before starting to trace Changkyun’s neck with kisses. Then he proceeds further down, up to his collarbone. He gets to his chest, placing hot kisses left and right, zigzagging between the cold golden chains he definitely isn’t going to remove. He reaches for Changkyun’s abs and there he switches his lips with his tongue, earning a pleased sigh from the younger. When Hyungwon finally gets on his knees it’s when the game starts getting harsher. He deliberately skips Changkyun’s crotch, preferring to address his lips lower, on his inner thigh to be more precise. He bites the extremely sensitive skin, exactly on the spot that never fails to make Changkyun groan. When Hyungwon gets the reward he was waiting for, he decides Changkyun has already suffered enough.

He lowers the stretchy boxers just enough to reveal Changkyun’s needy erection. Hyungwon will never grow tired of relishing the visible effects his actions have on Changkyun. So, actually quite impatient to get to the real thing, Hyungwon tries to start easy just licking the lower side of Changkyun’s shaft, but the younger’s evident delight soon threatens to drive him crazy. The teasing doesn’t last long, not even five seconds maybe; Hyungwon slowly takes Changkyun’s full length in his mouth, keeping his tongue well flattened against the bottom part of Changkyun’s dick, letting the tip delicately brush on his palate, exactly as he knows Changkyun’s loves it.

In fact, it doesn’t take him long to transform the younger into a panting mess, trying his best to keep quiet but almost completely failing. As soon as Hyungwon feels Changkyun’s boner twitch in his mouth, he moves away. He doesn’t want to push Changkyun too close; he wants to save the real fun for later.

Hyungwon stands straight on his feet again and Changkyun almost doesn’t give him the time to fully gain back his balance, as he immediately brings his lips to Hyungwon’s neck. Oh, how he would like to cover it in hickies, if only he could.

Hyungwon chuckles at Changkyun’s fervent desire to return the favor. So, he guides the younger to fall on his knees and Changkyun is way more straightforward than Hyungwon has been. It’s a trait of his personality, the older knows it pretty well. Hyungwon doesn’t even try to hold back a loud sigh as his length is wrapped by the warmth of Changkyun’s mouth. Damn, he always feels so good. And he looks good too, while he’s on his knees dying to please Hyungwon at the best of his possibilities.

But Hyungwon doesn’t want the all the fun to be centered on the foreplay. He slides his right hand through Changkyun’s raven hair, so beautifully contrasting with the chaste white garments. His palm doesn’t stop there as it usually does, though. Hyungwon slides his hand further down, getting to Changkyun’s chin and leading the younger to take his fingers in his mouth instead of his boner. Changkyun doesn’t complain, he sucks on Hyungwon’s fingers as longing as he was doing before with his dick, making the older almost whine at the sexiness of his avid expression.

“Stand, baby” Hyungwon voices, managing to keep his tone quite steady despite Changkyun’s very welcome attentions. The younger gladly complies, never letting Hyungwon’s fingers go and not bothering to put the other’s underwear back in place. He won’t need it anyway.

“And take those off, even though you’re so pretty in white velvet” Hyungwon says, before placing a kiss on the corner of Changkyun’s mouth, still busy with his fingers.

The younger executes the command, but just as he’s good at obeying, he’s also good at taking pleasant initiatives when Hyungwon expects it the least. Once he’s gotten rid of the extra piece of clothing, now only the golden chains being left on his skin, he bends over with his chest flat against the surface of that piece of furniture he has been pushed against a while before, leaving his ass in full display for Hyungwon to dispose and enjoy.

“Here you go” Changkyun lets his tone sink lower than normal, sending copious waves of shivers down Hyungwon’s spine. The taller bends on Changkyun’s back, bringing his lips as close to the other’s ear as he can.

“Fuck Kyun, why do you know all my weaknesses so well?” he groans as he coats Changkyun’s entrance with the saliva on his fingers, before sliding one in, making Changkyun moan maybe a bit too loudly considering the place and also taking into account the fact that they haven’t even begun playing seriously.

“Another one” the younger begs, leaning his head closer to Hyungwon’s and slightly turning around to look at the stunning model bounding him against the hard surface.

“Already?” Hyungwon asks, actually quite rhetorical, as he doesn’t wait for any response before inserting the second finger and starting to move them slowly.

Changkyun groans in frustration. It’s still not enough. Moreover, it’s not the part of Hyungwon’s body he really wants. The older gets the reason for Changkyun’s bother, so he proceeds with the third finger, while leaving a few soft kisses on the younger’s shoulder and slowly brushing his waist with his free hand. As he feels Changkyun’s breath speeding up and the younger’s hips starting to move against his hand, Hyungwon decides to switch his fingers with his impatient cock.

“Try not to be too loud” he whispers, pressing the tip against Changkyun’s opening as the younger sighs in anticipation. Pushing himself inside, Hyungwon promptly covers his lover’s mouth with his left hand, muffling a very loud moan just in time. Only when he feels Changkyun’s breath steadying a bit he removes the hand and moves backwards slightly.

“How do you want it, baby?” he asks, though he already knows the answer.

“Fuck me stupid, hyung. Please, fuck, please” Changkyun begs, panting and closing his fist on the counter just above his head in an evident sign of frustration.

“Will you be able not to get us caught?” the taller asks in the low, husky tone that always manages to drive Changkyun crazy. His hands trace the younger’s figure slowly heading south, while Hyungwon carries on with painfully slow thrusts.

“You can always make me shut the fuck up” Changkyun groans, side-eyeing Hyungwon from his subdued position. He’s been teased way further than enough for him to be able to stand one more second of it.

“I’d rather see how good you are at handling me” Hyungwon smirks, licking his lips expectantly. As soon as he thrusts mildly harder inside Changkyun, the younger chokes a moan in the back of his throat.

“Oh God, please hyung” the younger pleas, searching for something to grab onto to keep his hands busy and his body more still.

“As you wish, baby” Hyungwon growls, starting to give in to the pleasure as well. He pounds deeper inside of Changkyun, stretching him completely open, before slightly speeding up the pace. The younger swallows down a low moan, but it soon begins to be harder and harder for him to control his own vocals, especially when his breath starts accelerating, following the rhythm of Hyungwon’s thrusts.

Then the older grabs Changkyun’s sides firmly, and not only to rock his own hips steadier and faster into the boy, but have you seen them? Changkyun’s hips are pure treasure. Although what really makes him lose his mind is seeing how Changkyun’s firm asscheeks bounce with every collision against Hyungwon’s lower stomach, this heavenly sinful picture framed by the wet noises they both produce. He should stop thinking about it if he’s truly willing to make it last. He’d better stop looking. Though, closing his eyes only leads him to focus better on the blissful feeling growing inside of him, and on the mixture of sounds produced by Changkyun’s whines and their bodies slapping together.

Closing his eyes is definitely not an option. Especially when he can feel his fingers sinking so nicely in Changkyun’s soft skin. He inevitably looks at the flesh squeezed in his big hands and Changkyun’s butt catches his attention once again. His breath starts getting messy and irregular as he speeds up the pace even more, if possible. Only a stream of faint whimpers starts coming out of Changkyun’s mouth and, that dry, muffled noise only makes Hyungwon want to be rougher. He decisively slaps Changkyun’s ass, grinning as a high pitched moan rolls off his tongue, immediately followed by the mark of Hyungwon’s hand printed on his cheek.

“Hyung, you’re making me lose my mind” Changkyun manages to put a sentence together among the breathless sighs.

“Please make me come” he groans, before biting his fist to suppress a moan which was going to be definitely louder than the others, as he feels Hyungwon hitting exactly the right spot with the perfect lack of mercy in his thrusts. With Hyungwon carrying on pounding fast into him, feeling so hot and good, making him feel just as hot and good, Changkyun wraps his right hand around his own shaft and starts pumping accordingly to the pace imposed by Hyungwon’s thrusts.

“Then come, baby. Let me see how much you like it” Hyungwon replies, biting his lip right after, while feeling even more turned on by Changkyun’s words, if that’s even possible.

And it’s probably Changkyun’s deep growl as he releases his orgasm the thing that makes Hyungwon totally snap, driving him into beast mode. The younger’s whole body trembling under Hyungwon’s fingers as he rides off the last waves of his climax, along with some very unholy vocal sounds, bring Hyungwon incredibly close to his own release at an impressive speed. He only needs a couple more thrusts to finally cum, grasping Changkyun’s ass as if he was holding onto dear life, once again leaving reddish fingerprints here and there.

Hyungwon bends onto Changkyun’s back, breathing hotly with his lips pressed against his spine while he enjoys the last spikes of pleasure. Then, panting loudly, he allows himself to get some rest dropping part of his weight onto Changkyun. He doesn’t stay like that for long, though. He’s not that heavy, but he doesn’t want to crush his exhausted lover under his body, nevertheless. He usually doesn’t let show how much he actually cares for his dearest maknae, but he truly does. He wouldn’t be his favorite, otherwise.

He pulls out slowly, gaining another soft moan from Changkyun as a final reward, then he searches for something suitable to at least partly clean up the mess they’ve made. As Hyungwon spots a crumpled cloth and uses it to do up the drops of sticky liquid fallen on the floor, Changkyun finally stands straight once again and huffs, picking his underwear up from the floor and feeling his legs trembling as he tries to put it on. Hyungwon, for his part, only needs to run the waistband of his lingerie back in place to cover his gradually softening dick, which inevitably catches Changkyun’s attention, making his mouth water. That’s the moment when he takes a mental note that next time he is going to give his hyung the best blowjob he’s ever experienced.

Hyungwon’s eyes linger a second too long on Changkyun’s hungry expression, feeling a slow shiver running down his spine. He feels so weak for him when Changkyun stares at him like that.

He soon gets back to reality, remembering that by now all the models and the staff are probably crowding the backstage, so it’s better if he hurries outside, avoiding going out together with Changkyun, maybe. Although there’s actually not much to hide, considering that almost everyone has already figured out what’s going on between them since a while.

As Changkyun leans against the abused piece of furniture, struggling to get his breathing back to normal, Hyungwon takes a step closer to him and places a kiss below his ear, then another quick one on his delicious lips.

“Don’t forget the jacket, love” the taller says, stepping backwards and unlocking the door, a moment before disappearing outside with an affectionate smirk painted on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was a huge mistake  
> mainly because now i can't stop thinking about those two in luxury lingerie.  
> also please have mercy on my damned soul, i haven't written smut in forever
> 
> (i can feel my future self judging me hard and being deeply disappointed oof)


End file.
